A Pixie in the Pantry
by Saoirse Driscoll
Summary: Nearly a decade after Sarah Williams ran the Labyrinth, she is woken by a goblin raiding her kitchen. But that's the least of her troubles.
1. Chapter One: Of Roses and Rummaging

A/N: Inspired while sitting eating dinner, I couldn't get back to my computer fast enough to write the idea down. Spawned in part from Tim Burton's rendition of "Alice in Wonderland" and in part from the fic(s) written by Lixxle. Go check her out, she's an amazing Jareth/Sarah writer.

Also, an added note – Jareth will not be showing up until chapter two. Sorry for the disappointment, but it's worth the wait, plot-wise.

Disclaimer: If I was able to own the Labyrinth, I'm pretty sure I'd drop more than a few people in the Bog of Eternal Stench. Unfortunately, nothing related to Labyrinth belongs to me, except for the things you don't recognize. Ah well, a girl can always dream…

* * *

A Pixie in the Pantry  
One: Of Roses and Rummaging

It had started with the goblin in her garden. To begin with, Sarah hadn't been sure she had seen the mythical creature at all – the moonless night was dark, there had been a flash of something _out of place_, something she couldn't quite see at the edges of her vision. She had thought it was a squirrel, or maybe a cat, or even a small dog. Nearly a decade after "The Dream" as she liked to call it, Sarah barely thought of the incident at all. No, she had far bigger things on her mind.

Her life wasn't all that bad, all things considered. She was helping children as a therapist, and acting part time at a local theatre. Sarah couldn't bear to entirely turn her back on her dreams, even if she had to grow up to be a mature adult. A mature adult who did not see goblins on the back lawn, thank you very much. The very idea was preposterous!

No, she simply hadn't had enough sleep, that was all. Sarah wearily shook her head, putting the now empty mug in the sink. She took in a deep breath, savouring the lingering aroma of hot chocolate and smiled contentedly. Looking at the clock made her frown; it was half past three in the morning. What would Andrew think?

Andrew was one of a long list of potential suitors. He was an accountant, made a reasonable amount of money per year, always insisted on paying for her dinner when he took her out. He was smart, engaging and overall a handsome, sweet, caring man.

Sarah sat down at the table, head in her hands. Thinking about Andrew always had this effect – thinking of any man had this effect. They were all Prince Charming, every one. Somehow she had lucked out, finding so many great guys. A girl would be lucky to have such handsome, dedicated, chivalrous, kind-hearted men vying for her attentions. But there was always something not right with each and every one. No matter how great they were, Sarah could not bring herself to be with them for more than a few months. One by one, they faded away into memory, leaving Sarah alone.

With a dejected expression and slumped shoulders, Sarah had slouched her way back upstairs in her little townhouse to her cold and empty bed. Moments later, she was asleep.

* * *

It was exactly a week later, a Wednesday, and Sarah woke in the middle of the night. Looking over at the clock she groaned, flopping back against the soft mattress, trying to will herself back to sleep. A few minutes later she cracked an eye and gave a frustrated snort. She should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

Pulling on her blue fluffy dressing robe, she climbed down the stairs, wincing at the shock of cold hardwood on her bare feet. Walking into the kitchen she pulled out the creamy white mug out of the cupboard out of habit, spooning instant hot chocolate mix into it and setting the kettle on, all without switching on the light. Looking out the ice frosted window, Sarah thought she saw movement between the rosebushes. Craning her neck, she tried to catch a glimpse of whatever was out there, but had no luck. With a shrug, she turned back to the whistling kettle, pouring hot water into the mug. Stirring the sugary chocolate-y drink with a steel spoon, Sarah moved to the back window, looking up at the tiny sliver of a moon that poked through the wispy clouds.

Eyes turned skywards, Sarah caught sight of a regal snowy owl that wheeled above the evergreens behind her lot. A slight smile flitted over her lips as a memory tugged at her mind. Before she could place the creature, she heard a scrabbling at the backdoor. Curious and slightly apprehensive, she put the mug down on the window ledge and returned to the kitchen. She looked out of the window over the sink, trying to see what had made the noise. There, an animal running across her lawn!

It didn't look like a cat, or a dog, or a raccoon… in fact, it didn't look much like any animal Sarah had seen before. Interest piqued, Sarah unlocked the back door, pulling it open and looking out of the glass outer door.

There were footprints preserved in the faint dusting of snow that coated the frosty lawn. Tiny footprints. Sarah gulped, and shut the door. Once she had doubled checked that it had been locked, she padded back upstairs, mind reeling.

* * *

The next Wednesday found Sarah waking again at nearly the same time as the previous two weeks. She stared up at the roof of her bedroom; this wasn't a routine she had wanted to get into. Never the less, she climbed out of bed and walked down the stairs like she had before. This night however, she heard a strange scuffling noise, a rattling and crinkling noise coming from her kitchen. Perplexed and more than a little alarmed, Sarah peered around the doorframe too look into the kitchen, wishing that there was some sort of impromptu weapon she could pick up to club the intruder with. What she saw inside the room made her jaw drop.

There was a goblin. On her counter. Riffling through her cupboards.

She blinked her eyes, rubbed them with her hands, but the apparition remained securely in place, muttering to itself while going through her stuff.  
"What? Who are you?"

The goblin looked up and gave her a toothy grin. "Nobody you know, Lady!"

Sarah was speechless, unsure what to say to such enthusiasm. "Well, what are you doing in my house?"

"Rummaging!" Came the irritatingly cheerful reply as the creature pulled something out of the cupboard and shoved it into a burlap sack.

"Rummaging? For what?" She moved slightly further into the room, noticing now the overturned chairs, broken flatware and explosion of instant coffee on the floor of the room.

"Stuff!" The goblin shut the cabinet door with a bang, jumping off the counter. He then moved to the drawers, pulling them open with such gusto that it was surprising that they didn't fly out of the counter. He clucked to himself, reaching in and pulling out several gleaming utensils and depositing them in his sack.

"Hey! Stop that!" Sarah lunged forward to grab the sack, but the goblin scampered out of the way, heading for the door. "Get back here you thief!" She doggedly pursued the laughing creature.

With a crash they were out on the lawn, frozen grass being crushed beneath their feet. Sarah didn't see the snowy owl floating high above the garden, focussed instead on the scamp who was escaping through the icy over-grown rosebushes that lined the stone fence. Funny, she didn't recall them being overgrown before. Putting on an extra burst of speed, she chased after the goblin unhindered by the frosted thorns that scratched at her face and snagged both her robe and hair.

She also didn't recall there being so much space between the rosebushes and the fence before. In fact, the rosebushes had white roses in full bloom on them, and the air was getting decidedly warmer. Shouldering her way through the line of rosebushes, she tried to keep up with the tiny creature that kept getting further and further away as the tall bushes grew closer and closer together, slowing her progress. Annoyed by their interference, Sarah glared at the bushes, trying to push them aside as she kept going, now at a slow jog instead of her previous run. Up ahead she couldn't see the goblin at all, but she kept going, hearing his laughing as it drifted between the rosebushes.

With an sudden crash, Sarah was through to the other side of the bushes, coming out into a flagstone courtyard. At the center was a sandstone fountain that bubbled merrily under the full moon. The faint breeze brought the whiff of fresh peaches and blooming roses to Sarah's nose. She blanched, feeling nauseous but not quite sure why. Fireflies blinked all around her, giving the scene a magical feel. There were intricately carved stone benches on each side of the courtyard, and several different paths to take from here. Looking behind her, Sarah couldn't find the entrance where she had just come from, instead an imposing wall of the thorny flowers. She swallowed heavily, looking first around her for some indication of where to go, then down at her bare feet and blue robe.

"Looks like we're not in Kansas anymore, eh Toto?" She asked herself sarcastically, not seeing the owl that flapped away from her with a curious smirk on its beak.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome!


	2. Chapter Two: Of Flora and Fauna

A/N: Warning! There will be Sarah whump in this chapter. Not too much, but enough that she's not going to be feeling too happy.

Also, oh my goodness reviews! You people make me so happy! Many thanks to luna andie, kms5665, artseblis, Lynrinth and hazlgrnLizzy. And a very special thanks to Kara for putting up with my garbage. Hope this next chapter is up to your expectations.

And a special extra note for Kara - you and your bloody comma obession can go soak in the Bog of Eternal Stench! Freaking editing-crazy lady...

For your information, the posting process of this story will be directly influenced by the time it takes me to write the chapter after the one I'm posting. Basically, I'll only post chapter three after I've written chapter four, chapter four after five is written, and so on. Therefore, there is no schedule except for my muse.

Disclaimer: You again? Didn't I just tell you I don't own The Labyrinth or anything Labyrinth related? I wanted to grow my own hedge maze, but nooooo, we don't have enough spaaaaace. Either way, it's not mine.

* * *

A Pixie in the Pantry  
Two: Of Flora and Fauna

"Eenie, meenie, minee, moe," Sarah spun around in a circle, pointing to each entrance in turn. "Left it is. Come on feet," direction decided, Sarah cautiously walked to the arched entrance, looking down the long corridor of bushes. The only thing in sight was the muted flashing of fireflies and the dark grass underfoot. Gathering her courage, she struck out down the path she had chosen.

It was silent, no sounds of insects, no frogs, and no birds singing. Frankly, it was disconcerting. The glow of the moon on high lit the maze in strange fashions making Sarah see strange creatures that were gone before she could reach them. Slowly, a silvery fog crept upon her, hugging her legs and chilling her bones as she plodded onward.

_I don't even know where I'm going!_

Sarah came to another courtyard, this one complete with a peach tree and a dry fountain. With a sigh she slumped down on one of the benches, looking up at the sky. Lazily, she began trying to identify the constellations in the stars, not seeing the eerie fog creep higher, climbing up her prone figure. She shivered, feeling cold despite the warm breeze and her fluffy robe, unconsciously drawing her arms around her.

"Cold Sarah?"

She flinched at her name coming from a hidden man, looking around to identify the source of the smooth, accented voice. "No," she replied hesitantly, eyes darting around the clearing. "Who's there?"

With a masculine chuckle he stepped out from the darkness beside the peach tree. "What, you don't remember me precious thing? Such a pity."

Sarah had the distinct feeling he was laughing at her. He was garbed in darkness; only the mocking smirk on his lips and the tips of his hair was visible. Some memory was nudging at her, but she pushed it aside. "Who are you, how do you know my name?" Her curiosity outweighed her fear.

Another laugh before the silken voice continued, tone dark. "Oh, I know much about you Sarah Williams. Much more than you think. And you know me quite well as well," he moved closer to her and she was struck by how tall he was. "But hush now. You will remember in time. Care for a peach?"

She was suddenly aware that he was no longer standing in front of her, and the hand that was offering the peach came from behind. She could feel his gloved hand resting gently on her shoulder and feel his breath against her ear. Again, she shivered, turning around and wrenching herself from his grasp. "How did you…?"

"Try the peach Sarah," he held it towards her, the smirk exposing his canines. Her stomach growled.

She looked at him through narrowed eyes. "No."

He scowled; peach disappearing as if it had never been there, replaced by a strange clear crystal that he spun between his fingers. "Of course you'd make this difficult. Very well," he stepped back into the shadows, the crystal glinting in the moonlight, his voice ringing in her ears. "Remember Sarah. The castle, beyond the Goblin City," she watched as the glint became swallowed by the darkness, and the voice disappeared. Tentatively, she reached forward, but touched nothing but thorny bushes and fog.

Undaunted, Sarah looked up to the tops of the maze. "Castle beyond the Goblin City? What does he mean by that?" Again, memories were tugging at her mind, stronger than before, but she waved them off, instead starting off down another corridor that looked exactly like all the others. "Just need to get to higher ground, then I can figure out how to get out here. Yeah, higher ground. That'll be a piece of cake!" The fog grew higher and thicker around her body, but she didn't notice.

Leaning against the stone window frame, Jareth sat on the edge of the window, looking into the transparent depths of his crystal, a smirk playing across his mouth. "Beware the fog Sarah. You'll not make it to morning at this rate," his lips moved back further, displaying his canines while he continued to watch the confused girl. She was moving more and more slowly, he could see the lethargy settling into her limbs even as she tried to choose which fork in the maze to follow. She crumpled gradually to the ground, dark hair covering her pale face as the fog choked her lungs.

He sighed and the crystal disappeared. "Such a pity."

* * *

Sarah groaned as the golden sunlight streamed over her, her head pounding and her eyes burning. "What the fuck was I doing last night?" She spat out a few blades of grass and looked around. "More importantly, where the hell am I?"

In the morning sun, the hedge maze sparkled, leaves and rose petals covered in an unearthly sheen. The bushes travelled as far as the eye could see, disappearing into the distance. Getting up from the velvety grass, Sarah reached out to touch one of the leaves only to draw her hand back. "Ouch!" She looked at the bead of crimson blood that pooled from the injury, sticking her finger in her mouth to stop the bleeding. "What a perfectly awful place."

"Why, because a bush is doing what it's meant to?"

She whirled when she heard the voice, same as the one from the night before. He was sitting – no, lounging – on a grey marble bench, face obscured by the shadows of the cherry tree, flower petals falling to the ground as the wind played through its branches.

"That was a wall before," she said.

"Was it?" Even if she hadn't seen the smirk on his face, Sarah would have been able to hear it in his voice. He stood, offering a black gloved hand, still half-covered by shadow. "Come Sarah. Walk with me."

Tentatively she took his hand, amazed as he led her around an elaborate garden, complete with waterfall and miniature pond. She shook her head. "Why does this place keep changing?"

"Why, it's my Labyrinth. Are you impressed Sarah?"

"It's… nothing special," she replied.

He dropped her hand, indignant. "Nothing special? Nothing special? Nothing special tra la la?" His eyes narrowed dangerously, and he pulled a crystal out of the air. Her eyes widened as she felt the feeling of déjà vu growing stronger. He leant closer to her face, eyes boring through her as she finally got a good look at him. She felt her mouth dry out as she stared at a face that was so familiar yet she couldn't place. "And do all mazes have Bracken?" Drawing his arm back, he threw the crystal as far as he could down the length of the hedges, disappearing into the distance. Sarah turned to look at him, only to find the man had vanished entirely.

Below her feet the ground shook, and she shrieked, seeing mounds of grass bulging out from the path. She turned on her heel and bolted through the maze, taking turns blindly and skidding around corners while the land buckled and swayed beneath her feet.

Sarah tripped over an exposed root, sliding across the grass and rolling down a hill. She was barely able to make out the edges of a hedge before she was sent hurtling through it, thorns scratching her face and neck, pieces of her robe ripping off during her descent. Behind her, over her cries of pain, she could hear the rustling of leaves. Finally, her back collided rather painfully with a bench and her head snapped back, eyes clouding over with stars. She was able to clear her vision just in time to see razor sharp vines hurtling towards her. With a shriek, she scrambled away, looking over her shoulder to see the bench had broken into many small pieces. Covering her mouth in horror, she jumped back up and kept running.

Sarah was painfully aware that she wasn't going to be able to keep this up for much longer – her back and head ached, her legs were burning, and she was wheezing. She also wasn't looking where she was putting her feet, glancing over her shoulder to check where the vines were. Unfortunately, it was at this precise instant where she again tripped, this time over a stone, and pitched forward. She threw her hands out to catch her and caught sight of the hole she was falling into. With a final scream, Sarah left the hedge maze and vines behind.

* * *

Reviews always welcome! (Maybe I'll decide to keep Sarah around - MUHAHAHAHAHA!)


	3. Chapter Three: Of Apples and Ablutions

A/N: Thanks for the review from FrostyDream, and StoryLake – you have no idea how much hearing that praise means to me. Honestly, you nearly had me tearing up, lol.

Disclaimer: All I own is this copy of the DVD that I am watching yet again with rapt fascination… Don't kiss him you idiot! Kiss Jareth! Hmph. There really is no accounting for taste these days. I mean, I love Hoggle as much as the next person, but come ON! It's JARETH!

* * *

A Pixie in the Pantry  
Chapter Three: Of Apples and Ablutions

The darkness was absolute; she reached out to grab at the sides of the hole only to find there was nothing to grab onto, no dangling root, no exposed stone. Sarah couldn't even see where she was going to land. Despite this, she squeezed her eyes shut, suddenly wishing for helping hands. _Where did that thought come from? _Her eyes opened just in time to see the liquid sheen of the water before she crashed through it.

Winded and shocked, she bobbed to the surface, sputtering and struggling to keep her head above the frigid water. The fast current quickly gained hold of her and dragged her along. Her hands reached out to try to catch anything in the darkness. She was almost more afraid of her fingertips touching something than reaching out into the empty air to grasp at nothing.

Gradually, the cavern became brighter, letting Sarah see light brown walls coated in something that shimmered, complete with steps and doors carved in the rock face. The river moved even faster, threatening to drag Sarah beneath it if she did not struggle to stay above the surface. Just as she felt that she was too exhausted to keep swimming, the current began to slow. Soon, she was able to swim to the side of the cavern with languid strokes. Breathing heavily, she pulled herself onto the sandy edge, and collapsed, eyes closed while she rested. If she had cared to look, she would have been able to see the Goblin King standing in the doorway across the cavern from her. By the time she had opened her eyes again, he was gone.

Sopping wet, Sarah shed her blue robe, finding it easier to walk now that it wasn't weighing her down. Looking at it with an expression of melancholy, she left it on the ground behind her as she climbed the worn stone stairs. Pausing in the doorway, she looked back to see the robe had disappeared as if it had never been there to begin with.

Trying the wooden door, Sarah found that it was locked much her distain. Frustrated, she kicked at it, only succeeding in hurting her foot. With a grumble, she moved to the other set of stairs, coming out a level higher at the edge of a very narrow bridge over the river. Gulping, she looked down. Squaring her shoulders, Sarah placed one foot on the bridge, not at all pleased to find it wobbled. With a grim face, she put another foot onto the bridge, holding her arms out to maintain her balance. "Always wanted to try gymnastics," she joked aloud, her voice echoing in the large chamber.

Sweat beaded on her face as she concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, looking right at the bridge, never at the water, not at the other side. Just one foot in front of the other, left, right, left, right – pinwheel! She let out an involuntary shout as a particularly strong wobble of the bridge made her loose her balance, heaving a sigh of relief as she managed to right herself. Risking a glance at the far side, she was already over three quarters of the way across. "Just a little bit farther Sarah."

At the edge of her hearing, she could swear that she heard something twittering with laughter, but as she looked around – nearly falling again – she couldn't see anything near her. Deciding to ignore the strange noises around her, Sarah forced herself across the bridge, nerves taut with anxiety while the bridge shook beneath her hesitant steps.

Finally on the other side, Sarah nearly wept when she touched solid ground. Looking back at the bridge, she smiled to herself. "That wasn't so bad." With an extra spring in her step, she turned her attention to the open door at the top of a short flight of stairs. Bounding up two stairs at a time, Sarah looked out to see a beautiful garden, filled with flowering trees, elegant stone paths, bushes cut into the shape of polygons, and many flowers growing along the walk-ways. A soft breeze ruffled her hair, and she walked out into the sun, her thin green pyjamas beginning to dry in the summery air. Sarah could hear voices laughing, and enchanting music being carried on the wind. Sending one more glance behind her to the blank wall where she had just come from, she threw off her misgivings and strode towards the sound.

The stone felt smooth under her feet, and the grass was soft. Ahead in a clearing was a ring of beautiful young women dancing and singing. They were willowy, with sharp features and wide eyes. Long silvery and golden hair flashed in the sunlight, and red lips were parted to show slightly pointed teeth. Floating dresses poured like water from one move to another, defying gravity and made them appear to be flowing through the air. Entranced, Sarah moved closer, watching with wide eyes. She didn't notice the grass beneath their feet was a shade darker than the surroundings, she didn't see the mushrooms that dotted the edges of the circle. The music grew stronger the closer she got, unseen musicians playing a rapturous melody that sent tingles through her body, making her shiver. The women didn't pay any mind to her, spinning and laughing in the sunbeams that fell through the leafy boughs.

In her daze, Sarah stumbled over a stone that marked the edge of a flower garden. She quickly righted herself but the women were gone as if they had never been there. Confused, Sarah closed her eyes and opened them again, jumping back as a tree materialized in front of her. Looking up, she could see the branches were heavy with ripe fruit, luscious red and gleaming like apples. "What an odd place."

"Go on, take one!" urged a tiny voice from beside her elbow.

Sarah looked for the source of the voice, finding a blue pixie fluttering near her right arm. "Oh, hello there," she smiled at the creature. "Who are you?"

The pixie gave a frustrated buzz. "That doesn't matter, just take one!"

"Why?"

"The King doesn't want us eating them. I need to bring one home to feed my children, but they're too heavy for me. Go on, take one!"

Sarah felt a swell of pity for the small creature. She reached up on her toes and plucked an apple from the tree, ready to offer it to the pixie. However, when she looked around it had disappeared. "Hello?" She called. "I have your apple…" The creature did not reappear. "Well, no sense letting this go to waste," she put it to her lips and took a bite. "Oh, that's delicious," she moaned, greedily taking another bite, then another, and another until the entire fruit at disappeared, core and all. Placing a hand to her stomach, Sarah didn't feel satisfied, a dull ache starting up. "One more couldn't hurt," she mused, reaching up again and pulling down another apple. It tasted twice as good as the first, sweet juice trickling down her chin.

* * *

Sitting in the throne room in the castle beyond the Goblin City, Jareth sat on his throne with one leg draped over the arm, staring intently into a crystal. Around him was a whirlwind of chaos, goblins screaming and jumping on one another, chasing chickens and drinking ale. He paid no mind, eyes focussed in silent contemplation.

"How did she get there?" He asked, absent-mindedly tapping his riding crop off of his leg. At a particularly loud squeal, he looked up to see the goblins jousting, one goblin holding a lance and the other propelling him (or her) towards their opponents. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he said, "Didn't I warn you the next goblins to joust in the throne room would be sent to the Bog of Eternal Stench?" Everyone in the room froze as his words cut through the cacophony. The four goblins turned slowly to look at him, the riders dropping their lances in what they hoped was an inconspicuous way.  
"Your majesty-" One started.

"Bog." With a dispassionate wave of his hand, they disappeared. Satisfied, he turned back to the crystal only to curse loudly. "What is that stupid girl doing?!" Without another word, he too disappeared.

* * *

Far too soon for Sarah's liking, that fruit was done too, and a sudden pang of hunger hit her. Without thinking twice, she pulled a third apple from the tree. She closed her eyes in euphoria as the taste over-whelmed her senses, making her body quiver in pleasure. But when she opened her eyes the apple was gone and her stomach twisted sending sharp jabbing pains through her. Gritting her teeth, she pulled down another apple, devouring it without giving pause to the delicious taste. Then she pulled down another, and another, and another, only stopping as her body curled in on itself as she felt like she was being stabbed with knives. "Make it stop!" She cried.

"You stupid little girl."

Sarah was almost relieved to hear the cold voice, turning her head to see the immaculately dressed man with the cruel eyes and golden hair. "Make it stop," she whispered, her pride crumpling as the pain intensified.

"What do you think you were doing, eating fruit from a Faerie Tree?" He chided, pulling a small vial out of his vest. He knelt beside her, pulling her up so she was leaning against the tree. "Drink this."

His voice was almost tender; Sarah stared deep into his eyes, trying to discern what his ulterior motive could be. She only broke eye contact as fresh wave of agony tore through her, making her grasp her stomach in reflex. Jareth grasped her head, tilting it back painfully, ignoring her weak attempts to dislodge him and poured the contents of the vial down her throat. She gagged, try to spit it back up but he clamped a hand over her mouth, holding her in place as she squirmed. "Swallow Sarah."

Reluctantly, she choked down the vile liquid, coughing as soon as he removed his hand. Jareth kept his distance, watching as she took in deep breaths with a hand braced against a tree root.

"What the hell were you doing? You nearly killed me!" She glared at him, trying to maintain a strong appearance despite her exhaustion.

"Are you still in pain Sarah?" His question was light, his smile mocking. She wanted to hit him.

"I didn't need your help," she countered defiantly.

He leant closer, making her push herself back into the tree. "I beg to differ." He smirked, then backed off, not missing that Sarah had to take a breath to calm herself. Jareth stood, plucking one of the apples from the tree. "Do you want to see what you were eating Sarah?"

Morbid curiosity caught her. She turned her head to look at the apple he held in his hand, watching as he passed a hand over it, transforming it from the luscious red fruit to a withered brown husk, spotted with blue mold.

"Gross!" She shrieked, nausea clawing at her stomach and blood draining from her face. She leant over a root and proceeded to remove the contents of her stomach. She turned as she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Not everything is as it appears in this Labyrinth Sarah," he whispered, eyes dark.

"It's not fair…" she mumbled weakly and he chuckled, standing back up.

"Don't say I'm never generous Sarah," his voice gradually faded away. She looked up, but was greeted with the empty garden. Slamming her fist into the grass, she shouted, "I hate this place!"

* * *

Reviews much appreciated!


End file.
